Love is Pain
by invisable sarah
Summary: In a park at 8 years old Draco and Hermione make an unbreakable vow to get married, and no matter what they will find each other, but has Draco been broken to long for this to work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Pain: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

I waited at the swings in the park closest to my house. I came every day, and everyday this boy would come. We are best friends, he told me he loves me and we should get married. He started talking about how his father would be mad, because I was a muggle. I don't know what a muggle is, but I do know I want to be with him anyways. Whenever I got sad he'd kiss me on the cheek and promise me it will get better. I love him so much. I checked the small tower with a clock on it, and got a little worried, he was late.

It was almost time to go home when I saw him, and another boy running towards me. His hair was flapping in the wind. He didn't slow down, he just ran straight into my arms, and hugged me.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," I told him holding him close.

"Draco we don't have much time," the other boy said worriedly.

"Okay, Mione take my hand in yours," he said pulling away.

We both grasped hands, and I waited for him to continue.

The other boy with brown hair, and green eyes took out a stick, and tapped it on our hands. A vine of sorts wrapped around our hands holding them together.

"I Draco Malfoy promise to marry Hermione Granger in the future, no matter where I am I Promise to go find him," he said.

I second vine shot out of the stick, and wrapped it around our hands.

"And I Hermione Granger promise to marry Draco Malfoy in the future, no matter where I am I promise to go find him," I repeated.

A third and thicker one shot out and wrapped around. It burned for a split instant, and then left chain marks around our hands like a tattoo.

Soon after this was over he kissed me, and then we say a man running after us.

"DRACO!" the man yelled. "DRACO!"

The boy flinched at the sight of him, and cowered. This man wasn't a nice man not at all. He was tall had long blonde hair, and had very mean eyes.

"Draco, say goodbye to your friends, we're going home," he said glaring down at us.

"Yes, father," he said in a low tone.

They started to walk away, when I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't see him again. I ran after him, and pulled him into a hug. He momentarily relaxed in my arms; a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me hard away.

I fell to the ground and gave a yelp of pain. With tear in my eyes the evil man said "Don't you ever touch my son again you ugly little muggle!"

"HEY, she wasn't doing anything wrong!" Draco yelled to defend me. He must have realized he said the wrong thing because he flinched.

With a crack they disappeared.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

* * *

I felt like my lunch was trying to fall out of my stomach. When we finally hit solid ground, a strong hand flew at my face. I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes. The sound bounced, around the small room, I looked up shocked that he hit me.

He looked down at me with a sneer.

"Now how many times have you seen that girl?" He said while walking around me.

"This is the first time," I said a little watery trying to hold back tears.

He simply walked to a small cabinet, and pulled out what looked like a rope.

"Now every time you lie to me I'll hit you twice," he said evilly.

"Now again how many times have you seen her?"

"I told you this was the first time."

He pulled back his arm and with a crack the rope hit me, I let out a scream. Please any one, please help me. He did it again, and this time I think I screamed louder, tears fell down my face.

"…"

He asked a question, but I was still trying to breathe, and settle my restless body.

"YES, or NO," he said more angry.

"Yes!" I said.

There was a split instant in his eyes where something cracked. I pulled back his arm and he angrily threw it forward again, and again, and again. Each time ripping up my clothes and leaving a straight line across my body. I crawled into a ball protecting my chest and face but my skin was taught against my back. He did it a few more times, and then he stopped.

I turned slightly to see what he was doing, and I say him with a bucket. He threw whatever was in it on me, salt water. My scream rebounded across the walls worse than ever, it burned so bad. He then got back to the whip, and about twenty more times he hit me with that.

"MALFOY'S DO NOT MAKE FRIENDS WITH MUGGLES!" he screamed at me.

I heard my mother screaming for him to stop on the other side of the door.

I ran for the door, and screamed for my mother to help me.

"MALFOY'S AREN'T COWARDS," he screamed.

He whipped me over, and over. I fell to the ground and begged him just to kill me, just to finish it.

"I hope you learned your lesson," he said while throwing the whip to the ground.

He opened the door, and my mother threw herself in the room and cradled me to her body. I was eight years old, and in that moment something died in me. Love is pain, and I don't want love.

* * *

**A/N Okay I dont know if im going to continue this one so review and let me know if you want me too! :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Pain: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

Draco POV:

* * *

"Don't you love me!" she screamed.

"Rosianna don't kid yourself there is nothing between us," I said while slipping my boxers on.

"But we just had sex!"

"So," I said with a sneer on my face. "I've slept with many girls; did you think you were special?"

She just stood there with a stunned look on her face. She had a sheet wrapped around her body, and her short blonde hair stuck up at odd angles.

I moved around the room, looking for my pants.

"But you said you've never felt that way before," she said not looking at me.

"I lied, you wouldn't believe, how easy it is to get a girl out of her pants," I said when she kicked my pants at me.

"I can't believe how stupid I am," she said talking to herself.

I slowly walked to her bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and smirked to myself. I fixed my hair so it didn't look as messed up. I heard her mutter to herself from the bedroom. I sighed, why is it that I always get the ones that cry.

I walked back out, and saw her try to stand a little bit higher, but after seeing how submissive she was, I couldn't help but smirk.

I walked up to her, and kissed her hard. She tasted a little like me, but besides that she tasted like alcohol.

* * *

I walked into the bar and looked around for an easy lay. I saw a little petite blonde sitting at the bar alone. She didn't have a ring, and from the way she was downing the drinks it looked like she didn't have a boyfriend either.

"Can I buy you one?" I said slipping into the seat next to her.

She looked at me, and her eyes widened but said "Are you even legal?"

"No, but I can give you the money to buy one right?" I told her.

"Your cute honey, but a little young for me," she said.

"I like my women older," I told her without missing a beat.

"My name is Rosianna, nice to meet you," she said while offering me her hand.

"Draco," I said with a smirk on my face and gentle shook her hand.

* * *

She let go of the sheet she was holding and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She was now naked, and she curved her body into mine. She ended up talking about her ex-boyfriend most of the night. Then I slowly started to sweet talk her, and soon she suggested we go back to her room.

I broke the kiss, and picked up my shirt off the floor. I threw it on over my shoulders, and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

"Draco where have you been?" my father said once I walked into the manor.

"Out," I simply replied.

"How old was this one?" he asked.

"Twenty six, why?" I said.

"Draco you slept with a women ten years older than you!" he said shocked.

"Yeah so," I said again really wanting to go take a shower.

"Don't you think it's time to have a steady girlfriend?" he said in a demanding tone.

"I'll work on it," I told him knowing it wasn't a question, but a demand.

"I'll write down the necessary qualities, and have them sent to you later," he said in a dismissive tone.

I ran for my room wanting to get away from him.

* * *

A/N Okay so not what you guys probable expected but here you go. I have gotten a thing with this guy and he's ten years older than me, but he's using up all my romanticness right now so, sorry there wasn't more romance (i didnt sleep with him just to clear that up dont worry im not easy). If you're reading my other story's I'll try to update soon!

Love you,

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Pain**  
**Chapter 3**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Yet mwahahahahaha!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

Dobby my house elf took me to the park again. I learned that when mum was gone Father didn't really care what I did. I was sitting on one of the benches by the park while Dobby sat there invisible. I was watching how the other kids were with their parents and I got a little sad.

I heard a cough next to me. I didn't think anything of it I thought It was Dobby. I heard another cough, and turned to look at the sound.

There was a little girl sitting there. She had long brown curly hair, and was wearing a green dress. She had really big brown eyes, she was pretty.

"Hello!" she said.

I didn't say anything just simply stared at her.

"Hello!" she said loudly.

Again I didn't say anything, I don't trust her.

She looked troubled for a second then she smiled, "Oh your shy! I'm Mione! What's your name?"

"Drake... And I'm not shy," I said carefully.

"Then what took so long for you to talk?" she said with a giggle.

I just glared at her.

She smiled and laughed again.

"I like books do you? My mum reads them to me a lot I can't read just yet. But I'm going to figure it out soon, even if it kills me!" she said.

"My favorite is about fairy tale creatures and witches and princesses," she went off again.

"What-"

"Wait," I said. "What are fairy tale krea-chures?" I asked simply confused.

Her face lit up more than you could have imagined. "Oh they are my favorite!"

"Moine! Dear it's time to go!" her mum yelled."

She looked sad for a moment then said, "I like you, I'll bring books tomorrow and my mum will read them to us."

"Be here the same time tomorrow," she said.

I just nodded my head.

"See you here tomorrow Drake," she yelled. "Mum guess what I have a friend."

Friend? She wants to be my friend? I never really had friends, not really ones any way.

Father said that muggle were filthy and ugly, but she was kind of cute. Not that unlike her or anything. Maybe she was a witch, I really hope so.

Dobby made a squeaking sound.

I looked over at Dobby, and he squeaked out something like, "I know Master Draco likes the park, but it is time to go."

I usually fighter with him on this but I went home willingly this time.

He grabbed my shirt and magicked us home.

I was at a muggle park, and I was sitting at the bench waiting for her. A big tower chimed one, and I knew she'd be here soon.

A little girl ran away from her mum, and came running up to me.

"Hello Drake! I remembered your name see, Drake!" she said loudly.

I just nodded to her.

A woman a little younger than my mum walked up to us. She bent down on the tips of her feet, so she was a tall as us.

She had brown hair like her daughter, but hers was a little more tamed. She had green eyes and she seemed nice, but I couldn't tell if she was a witch or not.

"You must be Drake," she said. "I'm Mione's mum, she has talked nonstop about you."

"MUM! Why did you tell him that?" she whined.

I just smirked at the little one, and she started to turn a little red.

"Mione told me that you don't know what a fairy tale creäture is," she said smiled.

I shook my head.

"Well a fairy tale creäture is a lot of things. Like; a unicorn, a troll, a witch, a wizard, a-"

"Are you a witch?" I blurted out.

"Of course I am!" she said with an evil smile.

"And you better be good, or I'll cast a spell on you," she grinds evilly.

Mione screamed at her mother, she grabbed my hand screaming and pulled me off the bench. We took off running towards the weird looking stuff surrounded by sand.

"Quick we got to get to the top that way she can't hurt us!" I yelled taking charge. I gripped her hand tighter, and pulled her towards the rope and slanted wall.

"Don't worry! Go I'll protect you," I saw the sacredness in her eyes. "I promise nothing will happen."

She nodded her head and started to climb the wall with the rope.

"Where are you my pretties?"

"Hurry faster I'll hold her off! Hurry!" I yelled to her.

"No Drake what about you!" she yelled back.

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"Hey witch, over here!" I yelled.

Once I saw that she found me I took off running. She ran after me, and once I saw Mione was up the rope I ran towards it.

I grabbed the rope, and quickly got up it.

"Oh Drake I thought she was going to get you, I was so scared!" she said hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around just, so she knew I would protect her.

"Oh there you are!" Mione's mum said.

"Come down my pretties," she said with a smile.

"How could you do that to Mione? She's done nothing wrong she doesn't deserve to get punished!" I yelled at her. She seemed really surprised of what I said.

"Drake dear, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm not a witch, I wouldn't hurt Mione don't worry," she said.

"you're-You're not a witch?" I said skeptical.

"No I'm not Drake, it was just a game. I would never hurt either of you, I promise," she said.

* * *

I woke with a start clutching my wand, breathing hard I took in my surroundings. When I figured no one was in the room, I relaxed and pulled myself out of my bed.

I walked over to a bowl like thing, and put my wand at my temple. I pulled the wand away, and a silver strand came out as well. I put it in a small vile, and placed it next to about twenty more small vials.

"Why do these dreams feel so real?" I said out loud.

About two hundred miles away, a young women woke with a start, thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N *Slowly comes out from under the table* I can explain I got a good reason... Okay I guess i can't give a good reason please no flames, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON, BUT IF YOU REVIEW. Guys i know it sounds horrible cause i haven't really kept up my part as a FanFiction Author but I wont update if you dont review... please click that little blue button down there... PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is Pain: Chapter 4**  
**Disclaimer: again I own nothing...**

**A/N IMPORTANT! There is SEX in this chapter and TOURCHER if you can't handle it go to the bottom of the page and I'll explain what happened in the chapter thank you!**

* * *

Snape walked into the Lestrange Manor. He didn't glance at the horrific pictures of torchers or killings, or even the blood stains on the walls. The whole house was dimly lighted; chandeliers that hung from the tall ceilings held many candles but they had a green flame. He pulled my clock tighter to my skin; it was extremely cold in the vast manor. A young Death Eater not yet having any power was guarding the door, or what Bellatrix called the War Room.

"Your name!" he shouted.

Instead of answering Snape sent a nonverbal charm in his direction.

When he got closer to him Snape simply said, "Be more prepared, I could have been one of the Order members."

Snape unfroze him and he stuttered, "I'll be better next time."

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

The young man slumped to the floor, and Snape said "There are no next times."

He pushed the door opened and saw a large table with Voldemort seated at the top.

"Severus, I thought I heard your voice," Voldemort said softly.

One of the scariest things about Voldemort is that he doesn't shout or raise his voice, unless your Potter.

"Yes it is I my Lord," He said. "Your guard at the door wasn't adequate. He was going to let me in without proof of who I am. So I took care of him, if I may suggest Draco could guard the door?"

Voldemort simply nodded his head, and Draco got up to go outside. He gave me a look of thanks, and quickly walked by me.

Snape walked to his seat, Voldemort's right side, and sat down.

"Now we can begin," he said.

"Where are we on contacting, old friends of mine," he said with a sneer.

There were still Death Eaters trying to avoid Voldemort but they are obviously stupid, if Voldemort wants you he finds you.

"We found Carrolton," stuttered out a Death Eater farther down the table.

"Is he at the manor?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," squeaked the man.

"Good," he said to the man.

"My lord, if I may can I do it this time," Bellatrix said a little breathless.

When he shifted his gaze to hers her face blushed a little. Everyone knew she had a thing for Voldemort, and occasionally Voldemort would use it for his desires.

"Of course Bellatrix it is your home," Voldemort said. "Bring him in."

One of the very last people on the end of the table got up, and went to the dungeons. Voldemort widened the table, and made Bellatrix's clothes shorter and more low cut.

"My lord?" she said.

"You will obey me, don't worry my dear you'll get to kill in time," he said eyeing her up and down.

"Get on the table," he said. Bellatrix carefully crawled onto the table.

Two men came in the room, one of them sat back down. The other awkwardly stood there trying not to make eye contact with Voldemort.

"Carrolton, my old friend," Voldemort said.

Carrolton flinched upon hearing his name.

"I'll give you two options Carrolton. Join me again, or die."

"I'll join you... My Lord," he said.

"Very good, know because you came willingly I have a prize for you," Voldemort said.

Carrolton looked up, and Voldemort waved his hand towards Bellatrix.

Carrolton saw the beautiful dark haired women on the table. She was wearing a low cut dress and it only came down to about mid-thigh.

"Do what you want," Voldemort said simply.

Occasionally Voldemort liked watching sex. It turned him on, and he then liked to watch torchers which is an odd combination, but who was going to tell him that.

The man quickly climbed onto the table. He unbuckled his pants, and slipped his boxers off as well.

"Suck me witch," he said while positioning his dick.

She glanced at Voldemort and he gave her a nod. She got up on her knees and took the dark skinned man's full member into her mouth. She kept eye contact with Voldemort the whole time. Carrolton let his head fall back and he gave out a moan. Bellatrix was rumoured to be good in bed, but the issue was that she was Voldemort's beck and call and no one dared to touch what is his.

After he culled into her mouth, Voldemort slipped him a potion which basically made him hard again.

"Take her," Voldemort said. Voldemort made Bellatrix's clothes disappear, and she looked a bit shocked but didn't say any think about it.

Carrolton was about to crawl onto of her, but she finally spoke.

"Let me be on top, I can pleasure you more so you have to do less work," she said seductively.

He laid down on the table and she crawled on top of him. Positioning his dick she thrust her body down and he went into her. Her started to bounce a little, and then it became harder and harder. Their moans and scent filled the room, one of the Death Eater slid her a knife. After he released his seed inside her, he slowly pulled out. She looked down evilly at him, and she grabbed his dick. She took the knife and cut it cleanly off; his screams rebounded off the walls.

She threw it off in some direction, and stood up to all her height. She walked down to Voldemort swinging her hips a little.

"Robes please my Lord," she said.

With a swish of his wand a Death Eater clock draped over her body.

She smiled sweetly, and then walked back to the screaming man. She took her wand and tied him down on his stomach. Taking the knife out she bent down over his body, and started to carve. She pushed her hair out of her face, but left a smear of blood instead.

When she got up, she then showed everyone her master piece. The man was dead now or was close to it he stopped screaming, he was going to die of blood loss. Written on his back said;  
'I shall obey the Dark Lord'  
Simple, but it still meant a lot to have that carved on your body.

"Very good Bellatrix," Voldemort said.

She blushed at his compliment and said, "Thank you my Lord."

"Now that that's taken care of someone clean this up," he said.

The men farthest from Voldemort took out their wands and quickly cleaned up the blood and the man.

"Now for our finale bit of order I have decided what to do about Dumbledore," Voldemort said.

A murmur went through the room.

"I'm giving the task to three first born sons still currently in Hogwarts. They must find a way to let their seniors into the castle undetected. The Death Eaters that enter the school have the task of killing Dumbledore," he said. "Now who would like to sign their child up for the task?"

No one dared to look at Voldemort, more were worried about their children. While others were worried about what would happen if they failed.

"No one?," he said surprised. "May I remind you that this is a great honor, and any ones child able to do it will be put in my top ten men."

"I would like to offer my son to the task," Senior Malfoy said.

"Very brave of you Lucius," he said. "Your son shall have the most chance of rising out of the others because you have spoken first."

"I should think that Draco should choose his co-workers don't you Lucius?" the Dark Lord said.

"As you wish my Lord," Malfoy said.

"Conner's, go replace the boy as guard," Voldemort said.

The man got up, and left through the big doors.

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said when he walked in.

"Yes my Lord?" he said quietly.

"I have a task for you, I want you to pick two boys from your year to work on it with you," he said. "Choose carefully."

"Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott," Draco said after thinking about it.

"Very well, this meeting is over. Parents of Draco, Theodore, and Blaise please explain their assignment to them once your home," Voldemort said dismissively. "Oh and Draco, Good Luck."

* * *

**A/N Okay so if any one needed to skip to the end basically Draco Theo and Blaise have to find a way to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but they dont have to kill Dumbledore.**

**Any way see I told you I would update again and look how soon it was... I tried to make it a little longer. Please review my pretties!**

**Love,**

**Sarah **


End file.
